User blog:XxRosyXxAdoresEliGoldsWorthyXx/she makes dirty words sound pretty.
Eli Pov: Me & clare havent Patched up thing after the lock down... she wont return my calls The break was offical over tommorow so many tommorow.. I can talk to her Hopefully she wont refuse to talk to me... Clare pov: Im not ignoring him, but I just dont wanna talk about the lockdown.. I cry everytime i think about it... Eli almost got stabbed... I felt so Gulity when i couldnt stop fitz from "Stabbing" him But I Realize he was okay that's what matters. It's going be Weird going back to school, Everyone is going ask me question, Because i was in the middle of This fued... and eli was my boyfriend. i will ignore it then Dude, since when did you know how to play guitar? Asked Adam For a long time Grasshopper, Eli Smirked uhh what Exactly are you going to do? adam said with a curious face Play guitar for Clare , so she can Forgive me... Eli whispered You should sing! adam Replied no way... your the only one who heard me sing... Eli answered Back But dude, you can sing ! adam Looked serious I know but im scared what clare would think Eli Confident dropped, she'll probably Kiss you depends what song ur going to sing.. Adam said Pierce the veil - she makes dirty words sound pretty.. Perfect... Adam laughed HEY it's only about sex.. , it's about Loving a girl... eli yelled uhmm...adam giggled Eli sighed Clare Pov: I was at my Locker I didnt see adam, probably was with Eli though.. all of the sudden i see Eli with a clare and adam.. coming towards me what are you doing..? clare asked Listen Clare Please... listen Eli beged you know what , Everyone Should listen! Eli Yelled Oh great... hes going embarrase himself.. Just listen adam demanded This is for you clare... Eli whisper. Eli Starts Singing.. If you call me at all, Don't tell me that I'm ordinary, Cause I won't be passing you, please don't leave And if you tell me you're listening to everything you read Turn off this light and call my name Don't talk just ride Who wouldn't let you be all about About me I'm only trying to work this out If you call me at all, Don't tell me that I'm ordinary, Cause I won't be passing you, please don't leave And if you tell me you're listening to everything you read If you call me at all.. I hear you breathing on the line Oh baby girl I'm not your type I leave you hurting every night So I won't be coming back Who wouldn't let me be all alone Who wouldn't let me be all alone Who wouldn't let you scream ohh into a soft pillow I'm such an animal And baby honestly these teeth won't let you go Don't tell me that I'm ordinary, Cause I won't be passing you, please don't leave And if you tell me you're listening to everything you read If you call me at all... Everyone Started clapping when Eli finished... Clare Pov: I never knew eli could sing... Its shocking.. I just had to forgive him... i went in front of him and i kissed him <3 I forgive you Eli <3 I love you... they both Whisper <3 Category:Blog posts